THIS IS THE END
by LisAlways
Summary: Voici comment j'imagine la fin de la série.


THIS IS THE END

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Félicitations !

Hourra ! Hourra ! Ils furent acclamés par tous les invités, qui se levèrent tous ensembles en applaudissant.

Rick et Kate s'embrassèrent fougueusement devant la foule en délire et Rick porta sa femme jusqu'à l'entrée de l'église.

Comme il faisait beau, les deux époux décidèrent d'organiser le baquet en extérieur. Tout ce passait à merveille, tout le monde était heureux. Mais tout à coup... BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP...

Kate ? Kate ? Tu m'entends mon amour ?

Oui... Euh... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ?

Ce n'est rien ma chérie... Oh mon dieu ce que je suis heureux !

Kate ouvrit enfin les yeux et analysa la situation. Elle était vraisemblablement dans une chambre d'hôpital au vue de la déco et... de l'odeur. Lentement elle se retourna et chercha Castle. Une silhouette apparu alors à coté de la table de nuit. Mais...mais... non ce n'est pas possible... l'homme à ses cotés.. c'est Josh ! Oh non mon dieu et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Castle ! Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Où est Castle ?

Euh... et bien à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Mais on s'en fiche non ? Moi je suis là ma chérie, et je t'ai attendu toutes ces années.

Toutes ces... années ?! Comment ça ?

Et bien oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu es tombée dans le coma après la fusillade à l'enterrement de ton chef.

Kate n'en revenait pas. On lui faisait forcément une blague ! Toutes ces années, elle était dans le coma... Mais non, elle n'avait pas pu imaginer cette vie avec Castle, ces enquêtes, leurs fiançailles, leur mariage ! Et où était-il maintenant ? Peut être avait-il déménagé, refait sa vie, eu des enfants avec sa nouvelle femme...

C'est comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler juste devant ses yeux. Les plus belles années de sa vie s'étaient évaporées. Pire, elles n'avaient jamais existé. De toutes les épreuves qu'elles s'étaient imaginées, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Un nouveau venu la sortit de ses pensées.

Katie ! Ma fille tu es en vie !

Hey...Papa.

Elle était très heureuse de voir son père. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de tout ça.

Dis moi Cas... euh Josh. Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls quelques minutes.

Bien sur mon amour. Il faut que j'aille bosser. Je t'aime.

Josh déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie, qui afficha aussitôt une moue de dégoût.

Son père se rapprocha d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce que je suis fier de toi ma fille ! Tu t'es bien battue pour sortir de ce coma. Je suis tellement heureux !

Oui hum... à ce propos papa. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Tout ce que tu voudras ma fille.

Bien alors... d'abord, où est Castle ?

Au dernières nouvelles, il est parti vivre aux Hamptons, il ne supportait plus d'être ici, tu lui manquais beaucoup trop, il devait changer d'air.

Et est ce que tu sais si il est avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Oh pas vraiment. En tout cas il est parti seul.

Mon dieu ce que c'est compliqué! Comment je vais pouvoir continuer de vivre dans ces conditions...

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je suis là, Josh est là aussi. Tu...tu veux que je prévienne Richard ?

Kate ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Peut être que Castle l'avait déjà oublié. Peut être qu'il ne voulait plus de nouvelles. Après tout il est loin maintenant. Mais peut être qu'il accepterait et qu'il serait heureux pour elle. Et puis de tout façon qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? «Oh! Castle! Comment tu vas ? Je t'aime tu sais ! On sera heureux tous les deux tu verras ! » Non. Impossible. Mais en même elle avait besoin de lui. Il devait être là à ses cotés pour l'épauler.

Oui. S'il te plaît.

Bien. J'y vais. Repose-toi bien surtout.

Oh non mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ! Prévenir Castle était une énorme erreur. Alors quoi, il viendrait avec sa femme en apportant un bouquet de fleur en disant: «Oh tiens Beckett ! Ça fait longtemps pas vrai! » Quelle horreur ! Une chose est sûre, elle ne pourrait pas survivre à une scène pareille. En y pensant, qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour retomber tout de suite dans le coma. Mais non, ça ne serait plus pareil dorénavant. Car maintenant elle sait tout. Toute l'horrible vérité. Et Josh ! Oh mon dieu Josh ! Pourquoi l'a t-il attendu toutes ces années ? Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle veut. Elle veut son mari. L'homme qu'elle aime.

Kate commença à sangloter, et rapidement, c'étaient toutes les larmes de son corps qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Pourquoi cela lui était arrivé à elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle était tellement heureuse...

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard après un sommeil on ne peut plus agité. Elle tourna la tête et elle le vit. Rick était là assis à ses cotés. L'angoisse commença à grimper. Heureusement pour elle, il prit la parole en premier.

Hey.

Hey Castle.

Sa voix était remplie de peur et de tristesse.

Comment tu te sens ?

Pas terrible. J'ai connue mieux. Je...

Et c'est à ce moment là que des larmes ont commencé à refaire surface. Elle tenta d'abord de les dissimulées, mais à quoi bon, c'était Castle. Pas n'importe qui.

Ton père m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Alors, me voilà !

Il avait dit ça avec un tel sourire que Kate fut obligée de le lui rendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit. En même temps elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Et ils restèrent là sans bouger à se regarder sourire. Le temps semblait s'être tout à coup arrêter. Et après cette petite parenthèse, Castle reprit :

Hum... dis moi... tu te souviens de la fusillade, de mon plaquage, ou bien autre chose...?

Nous y voilà. La fameuse question qu'elle attendait. Mais cette fois elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Alors oui cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il lui avait fait sa déclaration, il était peut être passé à autre chose. Mais elle voulait tout tenter, et ne surtout pas le perdre à nouveau.

Oui. Je me souviens de tout. Absolument tout.

Ah.

Écoute Castle, tu vas sûrement trouver ça complètement idiot mais voilà il faut que je te le dises. Pendant mon coma, je me suis ...hum... comment dire... imaginé une vie. Et c'est là que tu vas rire, parce que cette vie, je la partageais avec toi. Et j'étais heureuse Castle. Nous étions heureux tous les deux, ensembles. Et je me dis que si jamais tu pensais toujours ce que tu m'as dit quand je me suis faite tirée dessus, voilà, sache que je suis prête.

D'accord. Mais tu sais Kate ce n'est pas aussi simple je...

Non ça va c'est bon j'ai compris te fatigue pas. Tu t'es marié et tu ne veux plus de moi.

Non non Kate c'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. En plus je ne vis plus là, je suis aux Hamptons maintenant.

Okay.

Bon je vais y aller Kate. Alexis m'attend.

Castle se pencha par dessus elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Celui ci était beaucoup mieux que celui de Josh ! Il prit ensuite sa main qu'il serra fort. Kate leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, et ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne parte.

Un peu de temps, un peu de temps... Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? Tout à coup elle eu une idée : Et si elle écrivait un roman sur toutes ces années imaginées ?

Et c'est ainsi que fut publié le premier best-seller de l'auteure K. Beckett intitulé _ALWAYS_.


End file.
